Input elements on user interfaces (UIs) presented on a touch-enabled display of a device may be difficult to locate particularly for visually impaired users, and/or when a non-visually impair user's attention cannot be fully devoted to the UI to manipulate it. However, even under such circumstances a user may still wish and/or need to provide input to the device at such a time, which may prove quite difficult owing to the lack of being able to adequately view and/or manipulate the UI presented on the touch-enabled display.